Future Shock
by RandyPandy
Summary: Cartoon universe. Based on the episode with the same name. Believing that Dr. Light is trapped in the future, Mega Man uses the scientist's time machine to go thirty years into the future and find him. However, he gets a nasty shock...
1. Chapter 1

Future Shock

by RandyPandy

This fic appeared after my reintroduction to the Cartoon Mega Man universe. This is based on the episode of that cartoon with the same name, which also happened to be my favorite episode of all time. However... I have no access to the episode whatsoever. This is based solely on my memory. Hopefully, I don't mess up too much.

* * *

Dr. Light beamed as he stood by the covered machine. Standing with him, along with the two scientists that he was presenting to, were his robots Mega Man, Roll, and Rush.

"Now, my friends, feast your eyes on the improbable," Dr. Light said. He pulled off the cloth on the machine, revealing a small green hovercar-shaped device large enough to seat several people. "This is a Transversal Interspace Module Egg, also known as T-I-M-E. As in, time machine."

One of the scientists grinned. "Oh come now, Dr. Light, everybody knows that time travel is pure fantasy."

Dr. Light grined back. "Perhaps a demonstration would satisfy my esteemed colleagues. Now, who would like to try it out?"

Before anybody could speak, a monitor nearby turned itself on. Appearing on it was Dr. Wily, the mad scientist himself. He had an evil smile on his face. Everyone stared at him with a surprised expression.

"Yes, I would very much like to try out that Time Machine of yours, Dr. Light," he cackled. "For he who controls time controls the future! Mwahahahaha!" The monitor turned itself off.

"Dr. Wily!" Dr. Light gasped. "But how!"

The glass ceiling above them suddenly shattered, and the three robots and the three humans quickly got out of the way. All of them looked up to spot Metal Man standing in the opening with a hovering Skull Jet right behind him.

"Don't mind if I drop in! I'm taking that little gizmo of yours," Metal Man jumped down.

"Your not taking anything, Metal Man, because my blaster is faster!" Mega Man snapped, forming his arm cannon. But before he could shoot, Guts Man jumped through a wall behind him and grabbed Mega Man.

"Your blasting days are over, Mega twerp!" Guts Man growled, restraining him. Rush growled and tried to bite down on Guts Man's foot, but the robot simply kicked him away, where the poor dog landed headfirst in a trash can.

Mega Man, however, refused to be a good little captive. While Metal Man got some rope and hooked up the machine to Wily's Skull Jet to haul it away, Mega Man struggled as best as he could, nearly breaking free from Guts Man's grip.

"Hold still, you runt!" Guts Man growled. "You're not going anywhere!"

A door opened and Cut Man ran through. He cocked his Rolling Cutter. "Leave him to me, Guts Man!" Cut Man said. "I'll cut him down to size!"

Mega Man abruptly stopped and formed his buster again. "This hotshot's giving you a hot foot, Gutsy baby!" he yelled while blasting Guts Man right on the foot. The huge robot yelped and lost his grip on Mega Man.

Cut Man fired his Rolling Cutter at Mega Man, who jumped out of the way. The blade whizzed back around, but missed Cut Man and instead cut the ropes connecting the time machine to the Skull Jet.

Both the time machine and the Metal Man fell to the ground. "Gack!" The angry Metal Man ran towards Mega Man and aimed a Metal Blade at him.

"Nice move, Mega Man, but the buzz around town is that I'm number 1!" Metal Man growled. He fired the Metal Blade. Mega Man dodged it, and it cut through a pillar, causing it to land on top of him. "Looks like the Blue Wonder is down for the count."

"Get up, Mega!" Roll screamed. "Get up!"

"You never stood a chance against a sharpshooter like me!" Metal Man grinned. Metal Man walked over towards Mega Man and moved a spinning Metal Blade towards him.

Mega Man, however, was not finished. "Not today!" he replied, firing a plasma shot into the vent. As Metal Man prepared to throw the Metal Blade, the plasma shot rebounded off of the sides of the vent and came out through another vent, striking Metal Man. Roll raced towards them and helped Mega Man pull the column off of him.

"Hot stuff, big bro!" she beamed as they gave each other a high five.

"Those meddling fools let the time machine slip through their fingers!" Wily complained. Dr. Wily, meanwhile, turned to Proto Man, who was sitting in the Skull Jet beside him. "Destroy that time machine! If I can't have it, no one can!"

Proto Man grinned. After all, he was being given a license to do some damage. "Don't mind if I do!" He jumped out of his seat, went to the back of the Jet, grabbed a cannon and jumped out. He perched himself on the windowsill and aimed at the time machine, ignoring the fact that Dr. Light and Mega Man were standing near it.

"Target: locked. Ready..." Proto Man muttered to himself as he aimed. "FIRE!" A bomb-like shot flew from the cannon towards the time machine.

Mega Man looked up and noticed the shot. "Look out!" he screamed. He shoved Dr. Light into the time machine, pressed a few buttons, and quickly pulled the handle. The time machine shimmered.

Suddenly the shot landed and Mega Man was blown back. A cloud of dust settled onto the room. Wily cackled. "Hahahahaha! Now both the time machine AND Dr. Light have been destroyed! Come, we must get back to Skull Castle to make preparations!"

The four robots climbed onto the Skull Jet, which flew away. Meanwhile, a frightened Roll raced towards Mega Man, the two scientists right at her heels.

"Mega!" she called, fear rising in her voice. "What happened? Where's Dr. Light?"

"It's okay!" Mega Man reassured. "I pushed him into the time machine and set it for one minute into the future! He should be coming back right about... now!"

As soon as he said "now," the time machine shimmered and reappeared. However, the lid was open and Dr. Light was nowhere to be seen. Mega Man raced towards the time machine. "Dr. Light!" he called. "Where is he? I don't understand!"

Roll stared at him, horrified. "Something went wrong...!"

"Apparently, the machine can go through time and return, but a human being cannot!" one of the scientists concluded.

"And it's my fault," Mega Man moaned. "I've sent Dr. Light somewhere through time, where he will be trapped forever!" He climbed into the time machine and began fiddling with it. Rush began to howl sadly.

"Mega! What are you doing?" Roll asked.

"I'm gonna find Dr. Light and bring him back!" he told her. "If he's still alive..."

"But Mega!" she protested. "What if I lose you too?"

"Don't worry!" he called back. "I'll just get Dr. Light and come back!" The lid of the time machine started to close.

"Rrarf! Rega!" Rush called, bounding into the time machine right before it closed. The time machine flew into the sky and shimmered before disappearing.

"This is terrible!" the second scientist moaned. "I'm afraid we've lost both Dr. Light and Mega Man forever!"

"Ooohhh..." a voice moaned. "That was some explosion..."

"Huh?" the three turned around towards a pile of rubble nearby. As they watched, the rubble shifted itself aside, revealing a familiar human being with white hair.

Roll's stared happily. "It's Dr. Light!" She and one of the scientists ran over and supported him as he tried to stand.

"Dr. Light! We thought you were gone forever!" Roll told him.

Dr. Light sighed. "No, when the blast struck, it flung me out of the time machine. Where's Mega? Is he okay?"

Roll paused, unsure of how to say it. "Mega thought you were lost in time and just went to look for you!"

Dr. Light sighed. "Oh no. We might never see him again!"

* * *

Mega Man piloted the time machine through a limbo of rainbow-colored space as Rush watched it swirl around curiously. Presently, he came into a futuristic city with hover cars flying around. Mega Man consulted the dashboard.

"According to this, we've traveled thirty years into the future," he noted. "Dr. Light should be around here somewhere." Several cars whizzed by, nearly hitting him. "Ack! Doesn't look like a friendly future to me!"

Rush, who had been staring out the window, suddenly yelped in alarm. "Roh no! Rily!" he yelped, gesturing at a view screen with his paw.

Mega Man looked at where Rush was gesturing and started. "Sizzling circuits!" he cursed. "Wily's taken over! He finally won!" He continued to fly, but one of the cars whizzing by finally managed to hit him. "Uh oh! Losing power! We're gonna have to land!"

He looked down at the street below until he spotted an empty parking space by one of the skyscrapers. He set the time machine down, noticing that several humans were watching it carefully. When he opened the cover and stepped out, they screamed and fled.

"Huh?" Mega Man asked blankly as he stared at the panicking humans. "What's going on?"

Rush shook his shoulders. Mega Man began ride a moving sidewalk, noticing that the humans fled as he approached them. Presently, he came across a small group of children playing with their hoverboards on the sidewalk and walked towards them. The children stopped abruptly as they saw the pair of robots approaching.

"Robo-Security!" one of them screamed.

"Let's beat it!" another cried, and they all grabbed their hoverboards and ran away.

Mega Man didn't bother to chase them. He simply stared after them. "They think I'm one of Wily's robots!" He continued to walk with Rush.

* * *

In a secluded part of the city, where the buildings were noticeably darker, a young girl of about eleven with her brown-hair in pigtails was standing in an alleyway. She pulled out a can of spray paint and promptly gave a picture of Wily on the wall some nice graffiti art.

"Wily's a bozo!" she giggled as she spray painted.

"Psst!" a voice called. "Annie!"

The girl ran over towards a shadow, where the voice had come from. It revealed a man with hair and a mustache the same shade as the girl's. He was holding a comic book in his hands.

"Uncle Jet, did you bring it?" Annie asked the man excitedly.

The man smiled at her. "Of course! Anything for my sugar!" He handed her the book, and Annie gazed at it happily and held it as if it were a precious treasure.

"Wow! This is too cool! The Adventures of Mega Man and his wonder dog Rush, issue 6!" Annie reached out and hugged Uncle Jet tightly.

Uncle Jet smiled at her. "I don't know why you're so fond of that imaginary robot! Everyone knows that there are no such things as good robots! They've been programmed by Wily to hate humans."

"Mega Man's good! He's not imaginary! And he'll save us one day! You'll see!" Annie argued.

"Freeze, humans!" Both of them turned around to find a black security robot and a vicious-looking robot dog standing there. The security robot spoke to the dog. "Robo-Canine, retrieve suspicious object from humans!"

The dog leapt forth, grabbed the comic book, and handed it to the robot. "Give it back, you tin canine, it's mine!" Annie shrieked. She looked like she wanted to run forward and snatch the comic book back, but Uncle Jet restrained her.

The security robot scanned the comic book, before turning towards Uncle Jet. "You are under violation of Section 3.2.3.3 for attempting to sell illegal reading material to a minor!" The robot fired a net at Uncle Jet and caught him in it. He picked up the net and began to walk away. Annie ran angrily towards the robot and began beating him with her fists.

"He isn't selling me anything, you tinhead! It's a birthday present! He's my uncle! HELP!" she screamed.

"I suggest you let them go," a voice came. A familiar blue figure stood in the entrance to the alleyway, with a red robot dog beside him.

Annie gasped. "It's Mega Man!"

* * *

Mega Man had checked out the alleyway as soon as he heard the voice of "HELP!" He dashed onto the scene and quickly assessed what he saw: a man caught in the net being carried by a security robot and a vicious-looking robot dog, and a small girl hopelessly fighting the robot. Without thinking, he ran to the rescue of the two humans.

"I suggest you let them go," he told the robot. The girl gasped.

"It's Mega Man!" she cried.

The robot scowled at him. "You are in violation of Section 3.2.3.3.A.F interfering with a robo-officer of the law! Punishment: Vaporization!" He dropped Uncle Jet and began firing at Mega Man.

The blue robot raised his buster, but the robot grabbed Annie and picked her up. Mega Man kept his buster aimed, but was hesitant to shoot. "I might hit you!" he called to Annie.

"No you won't!" Annie called back. "You're Mega Man! You never miss!"

Mega Man didn't shoot. He gazed uncertainly between the robot and Annie. The security robot began to walk towards him. "Terminate Mega Man!" the robot growled.

* * *

Well, there's the first part. I, somehow, remember exactly where the commercial breaks were, and that where I'm stopping each chapter. Read and review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Aaand we're back!

**Rose Kitsune.EXE**: Oh, don't worry. Proto Man will show up eventually. You didn't think I'd leave my favorite character out, did you?

**PRIVATE**: Heh, thanks! This is based rather heavily on that one episode (or as much of it as I could remember ).

* * *

Mega Man backed away slightly. "Can't we talk this over, big fella? Robot to robot?" he protested as the robot advanced.

Annie frowned. "You can't be the real Mega Man! He always beats up the bad guys when they put humans in danger!"

The robot began firing at Mega Man again, who was once again forced to dodge. "It's not that easy!" he protested.

"Sure it is!" Annie encouraged. "Just do what you did in issue 3, The Adventures of Mega Man!"

"What'd I do in issue 3?" Mega Man asked as he dodged another shot.

"First, you lured him into a trap, and then you blasted him to bits!" Annie called.

Mega Man paused, wondering how to do that. He looked down and saw a manhole. In an instant, and idea sprung to his head. He allowed himself to get hit and backed up against the alleyway wall. "Now to power down," he muttered to himself. He fired a weak shot between the robot's legs. It bounced off of a trash can and hit the robot in the back, knocking it into the manhole. However, its huge arms stopped it from falling in completely. It lost its grip on Annie, who dashed to safety. Mega Man walked over to the robot.

"If you'd read my comics, you'd have never fallen for that one!" he grinned.

Uncle Jet managed to pull the net off of him. Annie jumped into his arms. "Thanks for the help, Mega Man!" Uncle Jet said.

"No problem," Mega Man smiled. "And who are you?"

"I'm your biggest fan!" Annie beamed. Then she gasped. "Mega!" she screamed, pointing at the security robot. It had recovered slightly, but couldn't get out of the manhole. So it raised its arm and aimed it at the three. Mega Man's eyes widened, and he quickly fired at the robot. Its arm was blown off, and it fell into the hole. Then he heard a yelp from Rush, who he had nearly forgotten about.

"What now?" he called. All of them looked back to notice Rush and the security dog facing off. The dog leapt at Rush, who jumped aside. The Robo-Canine slammed into the wall, destroying itself. Rush yelped as the dog's head landed in front of him and dashed towards Mega Man, who grinned. "Atta boy, Rush!" Rush grinned in a very dog-like way.

"I knew you'd come Mega! Now you can blast Wily's bad guys and make the world safe for us again!" Annie said to him excitedly.

"Not yet Annie," he said. "I have to find someone I am looking for. Next, I'll have to find out what happened, and maybe then I can help!" He ran out of the alley with Rush, the two humans staring after him curiously.

* * *

Dr. Wily happily gazed down at the human slaves working in his robot plant. He leaned on his stick and laughed evilly. "This is just too perfect! Operation World Domination will soon be a reality," he laughed. "I have the entire world under my fingertips. All nasty uprisings will be crushed!"

Proto Man, who was leaning against a nearby computer, frowned, although no one could tell from behind the visor. "But what fun is a world without nasty uprisings?" he complained. "I want action!"

Wily frowned at him, and was about to say something when the two heard a beeping sound coming from the computer. Wily fiddled with the dials until a picture came on the screen. On the screen was the same security robot that Mega Man had dispatched earlier while rescuing the two humans. One arm was completely gone as he sat at the bottom of the manhole and spoke into its comm. device.

"Security Robot #542 reporting to Dr. Wily. It seems that we have renegade robots," the robot told them.

The picture of the security robot disappeared and the cover of issue 6 of The Adventures of Mega Man appeared on the screen. On the cover were both Mega Man and Rush in heroic poses. Wily froze. "What!"

Proto Man got a huge grin on his face. "My long-lost little brother! Now things are getting interesting!"

"But how?" Wily pondered. "Mega Man's gone, he shouldn't even be here... unless..." He froze as he remembered the cause of Mega Man's disappearance. "He took off in Dr. Light's time machine, thirty years ago!" He turned towards Proto Man "The future is mine because of his disappearance! I won't let him spoil things now!" Wily called forth some very familiar robots. "Capture Mega Man and the time machine!"

* * *

Mega Man raced towards the time machine, Rush hot on his heels. As the two neared it, however, they saw a ship land and some familiar robots climb out of it. "Guts Man!" Mega Man's jaw dropped as he Guts Man climbing out.

"The new, improved Guts Man!" the large, hulking robot grinned.

"I missed you, Mega babe!" Metal Man called as jumped out. Mega Man stared at him. "But I won't miss you this time!"

"We're taking you prisoner!" the large robot known as Guts Man growled. He walked towards Mega Man, who fired his buster at him. Guts Man caught the plasma blast with his bare hands and tossed it back towards Mega Man. The blast struck him and shoved him into a small alley.

"We're not the same weaklings anymore, Mega dweeb!" Guts Man laughed. "Watch this!" He raced towards a pole and yanked it right off of the ground with no effort whatsoever. Then he threw it at Mega Man.

The blue robot jumped away. "You may have the brawns, Guts Man!" he grinned. "But I've got the brains!" He climbed onto a wooden board that was propped up against a barrel, and fired at a fire hydrant between Guts Man's legs. It burst, spewing out water and tossing Guts Man onto the other end of the board. This catapulted Mega Man into the air. The blue robot grabbed onto a street light.

However, he had forgotten about Metal Man, who tossed a Metal Blade right at the street light, causing it to fall loose. Mega Man lost his grip on the street light and fell onto a monorail track. Unfortunately for him, the electricity flowing through the track electrocuted him, therefore paralyzing him onto the tracks.

"The electricity..." he groaned. "It's shorting out... my motor circuits... I can't... move...!" He tried to move his body, but couldn't. Vaguely, he heard a monorail heading right for him struggled even harder, but it was no use.

Rush gave a cry of alarm. The robot dog transformed into Jet Mode and flew towards Mega Man. The dog tried to grab Mega Man's hands to pull him off, but in doing so, he too was paralyzed by the electricity flowing through the monorail tracks and Mega Man. The train headed even closer, and both Mega Man and Rush started to panic.

Suddenly, a bluish hovercar flew down from the sky towards them. "There he is, Uncle Jet!" Annie's voice shouted. "And he needs our help, now!" The car flew close to the tracks and Annie gestured to them. "Grab on, Mega!"

Mega Man reached out and managed to grab the bar underneath the hovercar. The car flew away from the monorail tracks, with Mega Man and Rush hanging underneath it. Seconds later, the train passed over where Mega Man had been trapped.

"Blast!" Metal Man cursed, punching his fist as he watched the hovercar with Guts Man. "He got away!"

"Who cares!" Guts Man replied. "We got the time machine!"

* * *

"Thanks for the help, Uncle Jet!" Mega Man thanked as he rode in the car with the other three. "If it weren't for you guys, I would have cashed my chips in for sure!"

"Gosh, Mega," Annie replied. "It's the least we can do for my favorite comic hero!"

"Now what, Mega?" Uncle Jet asked.

"I don't know," Mega Man sighed, looking down at his knees. "Now that Wily has my time machine, my chances of reversing what has happened in this future are gone!"

"Time machine?" Annie echoed, surprised.

"Yes," Mega Man replied, deciding to tell them everything. "I came from the past. I'm looking for my creator Dr. Light."

"Dr. Light, the scientist?" Annie asked him.

Mega Man's eyes widened at the apparent recognition of the name. "You know him? Where is he? Is he okay?" he asked her.

Uncle Jet coughed slightly, an uncomfortable look appearing on his face. "Dr. Light is in Robo-Island Prison. He's... been there for quite some time."

"You've gotta take me there!" Mega Man pleaded.

Uncle Jet sighed, but he steered the car in another direction. "Easier said than done." After awhile, the car arrived at the prison, which was set on a small island in the middle of the ocean. Uncle Jet steered the car close enough to give them a good view, but didn't move too close.

"See, those guns there will blast down anyone who gets too close to the prison without explicit permission. There's no way you'd be able to get Dr. Light out!" he told Mega Man.

Mega Man, however, was not going to give up. He had come this far, and he wasn't going to quit now. "If I can't get him out, then I'll get myself in!"

* * *

A security robot made its rounds in the streets. As it walked, it looked around and noticed that no humans were up to anything that would displease Wily. Satisfied, it began to head off to patrol in another direction.

"Hey you! Cop bot!"

The robot spun around to find itself facing a blue robot and a red dog, which it immediately recognized as Mega Man and Rush. It ran towards them in an attempt to capture them.

Mega Man fired his buster at a street light, which fell and landed on the robot's head, knocking it down. The two began laughing meanly at the fallen robot as it shook its head, trying to recover. The angered security robot fired a net at the two, capturing them.

"Hey!" Mega Man protested unconvincingly. "Let us go! We're robots!"

The security robot transported them over to Robo-Island Prison, where a guard robot cuffed Mega Man's hands together before shoving him and Rush into the same cell. Mega Man smiled at Rush once the guard robot had left. "Well, we got ourselves in, boy!" he said to the dog. "Now, we just have to get out and find Dr. Light!"

"I dare you to open this cell!" a girl's voice shouted. It sounded familiar. "C'mon, what's the matter?"

Mega Man froze. "I know that voice!" He peered out of the cell bars and found the guard robot being yelled at by a familiar blond robot girl, whom he immediately recognized as his sister Roll. Her hands were also cuffed together as she glared at the guard standing beside her cell.

"I'll bust your chips for sure, Buster!" Roll jeered.

The guard robot frowned at her. "Quiet up in there or I'll send you to the recycling lab!"

"Go ahead," Roll mumbled angrily as the guard moved away. "See if I care."

"Psst! Roll!" Mega Man called. Roll blinked and stared at him, astonished.

"Mega? It can't be you!" she said, uncertainly. "Just another Wily trick..."

"No, it is me!" Mega Man tried to convince her. "I'll prove it to you! Your favorite video game is Starblasters and your favorite band is the Adam Smashers!"

Roll's eyes lit up. "It is you!" she gasped. "Where have you been? It's been so long!"

Mega Man grinned. "I'll explain later – after we escape!"

"Escape?" Roll stared at him with amusement in her eyes. "Same old Mega. Doesn't know when he's licked."

"Oh c'mon, it's easy! Watch this," Mega Man said, approaching the bars of his cell. Then, disguising his voice to match that of a guard robot, he shouted, "Guards, guards! Mega Man's escaping! Stop him!"

A robot cop dashed towards Mega Man's cell, opened it, and looked around inside. However, Mega Man and Rush were nowhere to be seen. "He's escaped!" the guard yelled. "That's impossible!"

"Actually, it was very possible," Mega Man's voice came from the ceiling. The guard looked up and found Mega Man sitting on Rush, who was in Jet mode. "Show him, Rush!" The guard tried to fire back, but Mega Man knocked him unconscious by ramming Rush into him. The robot jumped off, picked up the keys, and unlocked the handcuffs around his hands. Then he went to Roll's cell, opened it, and freed her hands.

"I knew you'd come rescue me one day, Mega!" she smiled at him. "Dr. Light's cell is this way. Follow me!"

The two robots quietly went down the hallway. They looked around a corner and saw a guard robot standing there, patrolling for any troublemakers. Roll put a finger to her lips, transformed her arm into a frying pan, and walked silently towards the guard, who was facing the other direction. When she was close, she brought the frying pan down the guard's head, knocking him unconscious. The two robots grinned at each other before running down the hallway. Presently, they came across a large, heavy door with a keyhole.

"This is Dr. Light's cell," Roll told Mega Man. The blue robot put the keys in the door, unlocked the cell, and opened it. His eyes lit up to see the white-haired scientist inside.

Dr. Light was busy trying to figure out some math problems that he had written on the wall, so he didn't notice that the door was open. "Let's see... the coefficient of 'x', divided by the square root of a cube... or is it the cube root of a square? Hmm..."

"Dr. Light!" Mega Man called happily, running inside the cell.

Dr. Light's head snapped up and he stared at Mega Man in complete and utter disbelief. "Mega! Is it really you?"

"In the metal!" Mega Man replied, before the two hugged each other tightly. They enjoyed a heartfelt embrace before letting go of each other. "I thought you were lost in time."

Dr. Light shook his head. "No, no. When the shot landed, I was flung from the time machine. However, by the time I had recovered, you had left to look for me. You never came back."

"And without you around, it was easy for Wily to take over the world!" Roll added.

Mega Man looked down, a slightly guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry. It's my fault the future turned out this way. But I'm going to go back and make sure that this doesn't happen! Now, let's escape!"

The four raced towards the exit, which was a locked door. Mega Man, Rush, and Dr. Light hid behind a corner while Roll transformed her arm into a frying pan once again. She reached out, opened the door, and ducked behind the corner as a robot guard ran inside.

"Who's there?" the guard snapped. "Identify yourselves!"

Roll banged him on the head with the frying pan. "None of your business, Buster!" she smirked as he fell to the ground, unconscious. The four ran outside the door and hurried to the edge of the cliff that the prison was on. "Let's get on Rush and fly out of here!"

Mega Man looked up, remembering the prison's weapon system. "No! They'd blast us out of the sky!" He looked down at the waves. "We'll have to climb down!" The four began to climb down the side of the cliff. However, while they were climbing, Roll screamed.

"Mega, look! Blaster Masters!" she screamed, pointing at the three hovering robots heading for them.

Mega Man gasped. He gazed down the cliff and then at the Blaster Masters. Then he came to a abrupt and risky decision. "Nothing to it but to jump! On the count of three! One! Two! Three!" All of them let go of the cliff and fell towards the ocean, screaming.

* * *

And here's the next commercial break. There will be one more chapter after this, once I finish it. Hmm, maybe I'll do another episode after this one, one that I actually have a script for...  



	3. Chapter 3

Here's the final segment! Enjoy!

**PRIVATE**: You don't have to Teevo this episode anymore, at least. :)

**Rose Kitsune.EXE**: I'm just a Proto Man fan, not a Zero fan. Well, Zero's cool and all, but I much prefer some other characters.

**Tatsu**: Really? Thanks!

* * *

Mega Man, Roll, Rush, and Dr. Light plunged into the ocean, coming up to gasp for air. The Blaster Masters began to fire numerous plasma shots at them. Mega Man fired back at them, destroying them, as the others dove into the water for safety.

Dr. Light made a victory pose when they were destroyed. "Nice shooting!"

"We're not out of the water yet!" Roll grimaced, pointing at the police boat heading for them. Two police robots were on it.

"Surrender!" one called through a megaphone. "You cannot escape!"

Mega Man swam towards Rush. "Rush! Time to dive!" The dog barked in acknowledgement and transformed into Marine mode. Mega Man grabbed him as the dog swam underneath the boat and came up behind it. Mega Man jumped onto the boat and aimed his buster at the police robots. "Hey! Cop bots! Eat plasma!"

"Huh?" The two police robots turned around, only to get a plasma shot in their faces. They fell off of the boat and sank into the water.

"I hope they're programmed to swim!" Mega Man headed for the boats controls and stopped the boat before turning to his three companions, smiling. "Hop aboard, mateys!" he called, helping the other three onto the boat. Then he steered the boat away from the prison and towards the city.

* * *

Wily was seething and practically ready to tear his hair out. "Escaped!" he screamed at no one in particular. "How could those fools escape? Mega Man will wreck everything!" Then he smiled maliciously and pointed his walking stick at the red robot standing beside him. "Proto Man. Rig the time machine to explode if anyone tries to use it!"

Proto Man smirked and ran off to do what Wily wanted. Wily laughed insanely and began to walk off in another direction. "Just try to stop me, Mega Man! You'll be blasted to bits!"

* * *

Dr. Light, Mega Man, Roll, and Rush were hiding in what had once been Dr. Light's laboratory. It wasn't in as good shape as it had been in the past, as Wily had destroyed it and captured Dr. Light and Roll out of pure spite. Currently, Mega Man was sitting inside the lab, waiting, as Dr. Light worked on a device. Annie and Uncle Jet were also with them.

"I've got no choice but to bust into Skull Fortress," Mega Man said to everybody. "And recover the time machine!"

"All right!" Annie exclaimed. "So, how do we do it? A frontal assault? Or how about disguises? I could –"

Mega Man frowned at her. "Sorry Annie. Too dangerous. You have to stay here."

She pouted. "Aw, Mega..."

Finally, the scientist was finished. "I've done it, Mega!" Dr. Light called, handing Mega Man a small tracking device. "This sonic sensor should lead you right to the time machine!"

Mega Man got a determined look on his face as he turned towards Rush. "Okay, Rush! Time to fly!" The dog bounded over and transformed into Jet mode. Mega Man and Roll jumped on Rush, and the three robots flew out of Dr. Light's lab and towards Skull Fortress in the Badlands.

* * *

Eventually, the three robots reached Skull Fortress and quietly landed on the rooftop without being detected. Rush transformed back into his normal mode. Mega Man turned to Roll as he pocketed the sonic sensor. "The time machine is just below us!" he told her. Then he gestured towards an electronic lock with a skull picture on it, which was right above a trapdoor. "Think you pop the latch on this steel panel?" he asked.

Roll grinned. "Hey, bro. Leave it to me!" She beamed, and transformed her arm into a pair of scissors. She frowned, and then transformed it into the frying pan. She frowned again and continued to transform her arm into several things, looking for what she wanted.

Meanwhile, Dr. Wily was watching Mega Man and Roll through the monitor inside his laboratory. He laughed. "Now why should we keep you waiting?" he smirked, turning towards Proto Man, who was standing by a latch. "Let them in." Proto Man pulled the latch that allowed the door to open.

Back where the heroes were, Roll had been picking the lock with a butter knife, when suddenly the lock went "Ding!" and opened. Roll smiled. "That was easy!" she said, transforming the butter knife back into her arm.

Mega Man was suspicious. "Yeah... a little too easy..." The robots opened the panel and quickly jumped inside. Looking around, he immediately spotted the time machine amongst various Skull Jets and other flying machines. "Bingo! The time machine! Let's go!"

Right at that moment, a steel door on the other side of the room opened with a whirring noise. Standing there were Cut Man, Metal Man, Guts Man, Proto Man, and Dr. Wily himself. "Surprise!" he called to Mega Man and Roll.

"It's a trap!" Mega Man yelped.

"So, you came for the time machine, didn't you, Mega Man?" Wily smirked, waving his stick at them.

Cut Man walked forward and struck a Kung Fu pose. "Let's see how you do against Kung Fu Cut Man!"

Roll leapt forward, doing a Kung Fu pose as well. "This one's mine!"

Cut Man fired a Rolling Cutter at Roll, who ducked. However, the blade hit her ponytail and chopped some of her hair off. Roll glared at the Robot Master, seething. "Nobody gives me a bad haircut!" she screeched. "You're toast, mister!" She transformed her arm into a toaster and fired a blast of electricity at Cut Man. It struck him, knocking him back into a wall.

Metal Man formed some blades on his feet and pointed at Mega Man threateningly. "Time to cut you down to size, Mega Man!" He skated on his blades towards Mega Man, who jumped over him. The Robot Master began skating towards him again. However, Mega Man raised his buster and fired it at a beam on the ceiling. The beam broke off and landed on the unfortunate Metal Man, trapping his head under the floor.

"Time to pound you into the ground, you tin twerp!" Guts Man growled.

Mega Man ran over to Metal Man and placed a hand on his foot. "Mind if I borrow your blades, Metal buddy?" he said as he absorbed the weapons data for the Metal Blade. Then he grinned and fired a Metal Blade at Guts Man. The blade fell to the ground and cut a circle around Guts Man. The piece of floor that Guts Man was standing on fell through the ground.

With these three annoyances gone, Mega Man raced towards the time machine, opened the cover, and began fiddling with the buttons, levers, and other controls. "C'mon! It's time to blast to the past!" However, while he was fiddling, the keypad suddenly sparked and shorted out, throwing Mega Man from the time machine.

Wily stared at the time machine, surprised. "Who set that bomb? It didn't do the job! The time machine wasn't destroyed, and neither was Mega Man!" Then he froze, remembering who had rigged the time machine. He turned towards the red robot standing beside him. "Proto Man?" he said, in a soft, dangerous voice.

Proto Man backed away from him, raising his hands in the air out of self-defense. "Whoa, whoa, hey!" he protested nervously. "I couldn't let you blast my little brother!" Wily, Mega Man, Roll, and Rush stared at him in disbelief. For a brief second, Mega Man hoped that his brother would let them go. But this hope was shattered when Proto Man transformed his arm into a buster and pointed it at Mega Man. "I've gotta do it myself! Geez, sorry bro!" He fired his buster at Mega Man, who dodged it and fired back, hitting him. This flung Proto Man into Dr. Wily, knocking them back through the entrance where they had come from.

Roll quickly pulled a lever and shut the steel door so that they couldn't come back inside. Wily shoved Proto Man off of him and stood up angrily. "They're going to get away!" he shouted. He jumped up and pressed a button on a voice-box. "Attention all robots! Destroy Mega Man!" he screamed into the box. In other parts of Skull Fortress, security robots began to run towards the hangar where Mega Man, Roll, and Rush were.

"We're outta here!" Mega Man yelped as he, Roll, and Rush jumped into one of Wily's Skull Jets. After playing around with the levers, he was able to open the docking bay in the back of the Skull Jet and place the time machine inside it using the robotic arms. Then he blasted through the trap door that he had come from and flew away towards Dr. Light's laboratory.

* * *

The small group gazed at Dr. Light, who was wearing a welding visor and had his hands buried in the controls of the time machine. Mega Man walked over to him. "You've been working all night, Dr. Light," he said. "How is it?"

"It's almost finished, Mega," he managed to get out before everyone heard a loud thumping noise from outside the lab.

"What happened?" asked Roll.

Annie peeked out of a window. "Cop bots!" she screamed. "They found us!"

Indeed they had. Rows and rows of security robots and robotic tanks were approaching Dr. Light's laboratory. One of the tanks reached forward, tore through the fence, and smashed through the walls of the laboratory.

"She's ready!" Dr. Light called. Everybody ran towards the time machine.

"Quick!" Mega Man called. "Everybody in!" He glanced over the time machine. Accounted for were Dr. Light, Roll, Rush, and Uncle Jet, but someone was missing... "Oh no! Where's Annie?"

A security robot walked through the hole that the tank had left. It stalked towards the time machine. However, Annie, who had climbed up the sides of the lab and had grabbed a rope, swung down and knocked the security robot down. She let go of the rope.

"I saw you do that in issue 5!" Annie said to Mega Man as she ran towards him and leapt into his arms. Mega Man dashed back towards the time machine and placed her inside. "In you go!" Two security robots fired their lasers at him. Mega Man dodged and fired back, destroying both of them. Then he jumped into the time machine.

The security robots were about to fire again, but the time machine disappeared.

* * *

Mega Man and Rush were sitting in the time machine while Annie, Uncle Jet, Dr. Light, and Roll stood beside them. The group was outside an abandoned warehouse. Annie was beaming at Mega Man. "You really are a hero, Mega!" she smiled. "I knew you weren't just a figure from the comics!

"You're a hero too, Annie," he replied to her. "I couldn't have succeeded without your help. And Uncle Jet's!" he added, causing the man to smile at him.

Dr. Light interrupted them. "You'd better get going, Mega."

Mega Man smiled at them. "Don't worry. Your world will be okay as soon as I get back!" he reassured them.

"I'll see you in the past, Mega!" Dr. Light called.

Mega Man closed the cover of the time machine. Then, after he pushed a few buttons, the time machine flew into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

Dr. Light sighed sadly as he stood with Roll and the two scientists. "I don't know what I'll do without my Mega," he moaned. Then all of them heard a strange noise and turned around, only to find the time machine there. The cover opened and Mega Man and Rush climbed out. "Mega!" Dr. Light gasped. "You came back!" He and Mega Man ran towards each other and caught each other in a tight embrace before letting go. "What happened? Where did you go?"

Mega Man stepped back. "I went into the future, where Wily had won and taken over! But now that I'm back, that will never happen!" Then he grinned and winked.

* * *

And, it's done! I was happy to do this, since this was one of my favorite episodes in the entire series. (See? Five years old and already obsessed with time travel!) However, I have a question for you guys: I actually have a script for another one of the Mega Man episodes (this one was done from pure memory). Should I make use of that script and make another short story out of it when I come back from India in six weeks? Your choice! (Well, I'll probably do it anyways, but I want to know who's interested.)  



End file.
